


Unspoken Words

by spence77



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spence77/pseuds/spence77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words aren't needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Finish it Off" ficathon on Livejournal a few years ago.

He feels Martin stop resisting, and it feels less like he wants this and more like he's giving in, this pisses Danny off enough to make him stop. Pulling back he stares into Martin's eyes, the straight, rigid line of his body and the tautness in his shoulders saying more than he could. You want this just as much.

Martin sees the look in Danny’s eyes, reads the stiffness in his body. It’s not that he doesn’t want this, it’s just... Danny. Danny has always seemed so confidant and comfortable with his sexuality. Martin has pushed this aspect of himself into a closet for a long time. Had pushed his feelings for Danny away for a long time. And now, those feelings and wants that he has repressed for so many years were streaming out and the fall-out was sending him reeling. He looks at Danny, tries to relay some of these feelings with his eyes. Please, help me. I want this but I don’t know what to do.

When Martin looks at him, Danny sees the pleading in his expression. Danny’s face softens and he steps forward, pulling Martin back into his arms. This time, Martin comes willing, burying his face in Danny’s neck. They stand there for a long moment, Danny murmuring soothingly, until Martin pulls back slightly. He looks at Danny and Danny smiles, leaning forward until their lips are pressed together. Danny tightens his arms and deepens the kiss, reassuring with his body where his words could not. It’s alright. We won’t do anything you aren’t ready for. I won’t use this to hurt you.

Martin feels the reassurance in Danny’s embrace, the gentleness of his kiss conveying his feelings a thousand times better than words ever could. He pulls away from the kiss and leads Danny down the hall to his bedroom. Once inside, Martin pulls Danny back in for another kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man. For a long moment, there is nothing but the warm pressure of Danny’s mouth and then it’s Danny who’s pulling away, his hands moving to the hem of Martin’s shirt, looking at Martin with a question in his eyes. Martin smiles. Yes, you can. I want this. I trust you.

Danny pulls the shirt off Martin’s body and tosses it away. He got rid of his own and chucks it in the same direction. Martin’s skin is glowing in the moonlight coming in through the window and Danny can’t look away. He kisses Martin again, stroking his hands up and down the quivering back. Martin’s hands are on a similar quest and Danny hisses as they find a particularly sensitive spot near the hollow of his back. The hands linger for a moment before they come around to his chest and push Danny away. Before Danny can say a word, Martin’s hands are moving, undoing his belt and sliding his pants and boxers off. Danny smiles at this evidence of Martin’s boldness and quickly helps Martin remove his own clothing. They move back into each others arms, nothing between them but skin. Danny closes his eyes and savors the feel of skin on skin. He thinks to himself, “I knew it. I knew it would be like this with us.”

Martin lets Danny push him onto the bed, until he is lying on his back. Danny stares at him for a moment, and Martin holds out his arms. Danny smiles and crawls into the embrace, settling himself on top of Martin. There’s no urgency now and Martin is content to accept Danny’s slow, intoxicating kisses as they slowly rock together. The shooting, the addiction, Sam, Elena, his own hesitancy, everything that had conspired to come between them is swiftly fading away and Martin can’t believe he ever denied this. The way they move in concert on his bed, they way their bodies fit together speak better than words the rightness of he and Danny together. He winds his arms around Danny’s neck and brings his legs up, bracketing Danny’s hips. And when Danny looks down at him, hazy with need, Martin smiles and again lets his eyes speak for him. I want you. I want you now.

Danny is emboldened by the blatant want he reads in Martin’s eyes. They move faster, bodies’ slick with sweat. Martin is moaning and panting, clutching at Danny’s back. Danny brings his mouth to Martin’s neck, licking and sucking and doing his level best to drive Martin insane. Martin is getting louder, almost keening, and Danny has to hold on to his control. This is their first time together and he doesn’t want it over too quickly. With great effort he slows the movement of his hips, ignoring Martin’s whimpers. He reaches for the lube and a condom and quickly but gently prepares them both. When he finally enters Martin, he sighs. “Finally, I’m where I belong.”

Martin is lost in a world of pure sensation. There is the pain, but that is fading into a pleasure he didn’t knew existed. He never knew it was possible to feel this much. It feels like he had been in an enchanted slumber and Danny’s touch was the magic needed to wake him and pull him from the dark. Danny takes him higher and higher until finally, overwhelmed by feeling; he comes, following by Danny, who collapses on top of him. They lay there, unmoving for a few moments, Martin relishing Danny’s weight. All too soon, Danny moves away and Martin is left with a peculiar sense of loss. The feeling dissipates when Danny returns and gently cleans his body, before covering them with the blankets. They both lay on their sides, arms loosely wrapped around each other. Martin stares at Danny and smiles, his eyes relaying his feelings. I love you. I think I always have. Danny smiles back and in what will be their preferred method of communication, answers back silently. I love you too. I know I always will.


End file.
